RWBY: The Phantom
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Chris and his sisters have decided to attend beacon academy. But, as an old nemesis plots its revenge on the students, will Chris and his friends keep them at bay, or will beacon academy fall? Sequel to RWBY: A Demon's Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a sequel! Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with the first chapter of RWBY: The Phantom. As you can tell from the summary, this is a sequel to RWBY: A Demon's Life. This story will mostly follow Chris, but I may be tempted to follow Shade every once in a while. I got the feeling to start this on November 25** **th** **. This has been uploaded at midnight on February 7** **th** **to commemorate the debut of my first story. I am now going to respond to the reviews on RWBY: A Demon's Life chapter 30. Here we go!**

 **Valkerix: Huh, you make a good point. I guess anything can be a cliché. Good to know you like the interactions between characters. Also, you actually found Shade relatable? Interesting…**

 **Lunaris Eclipse: I just want to say, thank you so much. That review actually made my day when I read it, which was about seventeen days after I started this, but it still made me happy. Also, just so you know, it's sir. Finally, you have an awesome life too!**

 **Well then, it's time to start this story!**

Chapter 1: Team CAOS

Chris woke up early. It had been twelve years since they got their father back, and he and his sisters were ready to enroll at beacon academy.

"Girls. Time to get up." Said Chris starting to get ready. The girls woke up and got ready as well. Chris dressed in an all-black outfit, Audrey in a red shirt and skirt, and Olivia in a grey tank top with navy blue jeans.

Chris' hair was long, similar to the length of his father's, but it didn't cover one of his eyes. Audrey's hair was long as well, going down to her mid-back, and Olivia's was short.

After getting ready they went to the living room and got breakfast.

"Good morning you three." Said Velvet.

"Morning mom." Said the three children.

"Still don't know how you all still manage to talk at the same time." Said Velvet causing Olivia to let out a slight chuckle.

"I guess Dad already left for Beacon." Said Chris.

"Yeah, but he had a message for you three. When you get into the school, try not to let your grim side out. At least, not at first, and try not make the same mistake he did. Don't reveal it in front of the whole school." Said Velvet.

"We are much better at controlling it than dad was. Trust us." said Olivia.

"You know, yesterday isn't really helping your case there Olivia." Said Chris.

"Hey, that was an honest misunderstanding. Dad looked mad and he took out his swords. I reacted. That's all." Said Olivia.

"So that excuses whacking him with your axe and then going grim?" asked Audrey.

"It was a reflex!" said Olivia.

"Maybe we stop this conversation before it gets out of hand?" asked Velvet.

"Good idea mom." Said Chris.

The three kids ate quickly and got ready to travel to beacon.

"Have a good day!" said Velvet.

"Bye mom!" said the kids.

Chris, Audrey and Olivia all walked to the airships together, getting on one.

"Here we go. First day." Said Chris.

"Actually, tomorrow we get tested to enroll." Said Audrey.

"Right, but still, technically." Said Chris.

The three kids were just talking among themselves before Chris saw a girl that looked much younger than them and lonely. She was a human with long blue hair tied into pigtails and purple eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt and skirt, and she was just standing in a corner alone.

"Wanna introduce ourselves?" asked Olivia.

"Why not." Said Audrey as they all walked over.

"Hey there." Said Chris.

"Oh. Um, hello." Said the girl.

"You seem surprised." Said Audrey.

"Well, it isn't often people come up to me to talk. Especially not Faunus. I've always been a bit of a loner." Said the girl.

"Well, if you want to be left alone we'll go." Said Chris.

"Sorry about my brother. He's a bit of a jokester." Said Audrey, smirking.

"It's ok. My name's Scarlet. Scarlet Eclipse." Said the girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chris Fall. These are my sisters, Audrey and Olivia." Said Chris.

"Nice to meet you as well." Replied Scarlet.

"Hey Scarlet, I gotta ask something. How old are you? You don't look seventeen to me." Said Chris.

"It's not polite to ask a girl her age Chris." Said Audrey, but Scarlet silenced her.

"No need for that Audrey. I'm actually fourteen. The only reason I'm here is because I was allowed to skip a few grades due to my abilities. Wait. You said your last name was Fall right?" asked Scarlet.

"Yes, why?" asked Chris.

"Fall, fall, why does that name sound so familiar to me?" asked Scarlet.

"You might know our dad. He's, pretty well known here in Vale." Said Audrey.

"Alright. What's his first name?" asked Scarlet.

"Vincent." Said Chris.

"Woah, wait a second. You're telling me, that your father, is THE Vincent Fall?! The one and only Vincent Fall?!" asked Scarlet.

"Never heard him called that before, but I guess." Said Olivia.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I am friends with THE Vincent Fall's children." Said Scarlet, acting like she just met royalty.

"Have we been royalty this whole time without knowing?" asked Audrey, confused at Scarlet's reaction.

"Sorry about the overreaction. It's just, Vincent Fall has been my idol for years. Ever since I was five my dream was to meet him." Said Scarlet.

"Well, I'm sure we could pull a few strings and get you to meet him. Assuming you want to." Said Chris, looking at the girls.

Scarlet looked at Chris as if he had just offered her a kingdom. "R-really? You think you could introduce me to him?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah. I'm sure we could work something out. Maybe you could meet him today when we get to beacon." Said Olivia.

"That would be amazing. If you could introduce me to him, I would be in your debt forever." Said Scarlet.

"No need for that. He's our father, and he's very kind hearted and pretty laid back as well. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard." Said Audrey.

"Ok. Thank you SO MUCH! Vincent Fall was the hero of my neighborhood. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing stories about him. I really wish I knew if those stories were true." Said Scarlet.

"Well, I'm sure you can ask him. You might even be able to ask us. We might know." Said Chris.

"I only want to know one thing right now. Is he really a grim hybrid?" asked Scarlet.

"Yes he is. Can we tell you a secret?" asked Audrey.

"Of course." Said Scarlet.

Audrey leaned in to Scarlet. "So are we." Whispered Audrey.

"Really? All of you? Do you mind if I see your grim forms?" asked Scarlet.

"Wish you could. But there are a few too many people here. Not a good idea to reveal our grim forms in public you know." Said Chris.

"No problem. I'll use my semblance. Hold my hands." Said Scarlet. The three held their hands in a circle.

Not long after, Scarlet let go. Everything was frozen in place.

"Did you freeze time?" asked Chris.

"Yep. My semblance allows me to control the flow of time. I can stop it, or speed it up at will." said Scarlet.

"Cool. So, you want to see our grim forms?" asked Olivia.

"Hell yeah!" said Scarlet.

"Well, here we go." Said Chris, as the three went grim. Audrey became similar to a Beowolf, Chris grew to the size of an Ursa, and Olivia became a King Taijitu.

"So awesome…" said Scarlet, star struck.

The kids turned back to normal.

"Thank you." they all said at the same time.

Scarlet turned time back to normal speed.

"Hey, looks like beacon is getting close." Said Olivia.

"Yeah, not too far off now." Said Chris.

Not long after that, the airship landed.

"Alright. Gym, right?" asked Chris.

"Bingo." Said Audrey.

The three took off with Scarlet. They arrived in the gym and saw Shade talking with Ozpin.

"Scarlet, wait here. I'll be right back." Said Chris, leaving towards Shade.

"Is he getting him now?" asked Scarlet.

"I think so. Why? Nervous?" asked Audrey.

"I'm about to meet my idol. Of course I'm nervous!" said Scarlet, shaking.

Not long after that sentence, Chris started walking back with Shade. It was only a matter of seconds before they got to the group.

"That was fast." Said Audrey.

"Hello Audrey. Olivia. And you must be Miss Eclipse." Said Shade, smiling.

"Oh, u-um h-hello sir." Said Scarlet.

Shade let out a hearty laugh. "No need for nervousness Miss Eclipse." Said Shade.

"Now see, that's where you would be wrong sir. You were a legend among men where I lived. I do need to be nervous." Said Scarlet.

"I see. If that's true you must have heard some stories about me." said Shade.

"Many. But, if I may make a request, may I see your grim form?" asked Scarlet.

"Of course Miss Eclipse." Said Shade, going grim and smiling, revealing his golden teeth.

"Wow. The original Blood Brother." Said Scarlet.

Shade then returned to normal before cracking his neck.

"It has been far too long since I did that. Nice to meet you Miss Eclipse. I am sure we will see each other again." Said Shade smiling to her, before walking back to Ozpin.

Scarlet looked as if she was about to faint.

"See, told you he was laid back." Said Audrey.

"Still in awe huh Scarlet?" asked Chris.

"Just a bit. Give me a minute." Said Scarlet.

Not long after people started to pile into the gym to get ready for the assembly. Once everyone was there, Ozpin and Shade got on stage to make a brief announcement before telling the students to set up in the gym and be ready for their test tomorrow.

Chris, Audrey and Olivia all got set up and Scarlet set up next to them.

"Not long now. Tomorrow we enroll at Beacon." Said Chris.

"Not a guarantee." Said Olivia.

"I know, but we were trained by full-fledged hunters and huntresses. I think we've got a good chance." Said Chris.

"Really? Full-fledged hunters and huntresses?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah. We started training when we were five." Said Audrey.

"You have had twelve years of training from full-fledged hunters and huntresses?" asked Scarlet, shocked.

"Yeah. We got our weapons when we were five on Christmas, the next week we started training." Said Olivia.

"You guys are shoe-ins for enrollment." Said a voice from behind them.

Chris turned around to see a girl wearing a bandana around her forehead. She was dressed in a full length black night gown. She looked to have medium length hair that went down to her shoulders, and it looked like it was blonde.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met." Said Chris.

"Right. My name's Heather. Pleasure to meet you." Said the girl.

"Pleasure is all mine. My name's Chris. These are my sisters Audrey and Olivia, and our friend Scarlet." Said Chris.

"Nice to meet you all, but we should really get to sleep now. We'll need rest for tomorrow. See you later." Said Heather, laying down.

The other four said goodnight and went to sleep.

After a long sleep, the three kids woke up at the same time. They started getting ready, with Scarlet and Heather waking up while they were.

"Morning." Said Olivia.

"Good morning." said Scarlet, getting up and ready. After everyone was ready they left for beacon cliffs. They arrived to see Ozpin and Shade there, waiting.

They got set up for their enrollment test. Not long after, everyone else was there and Shade gave the same speech that Ozpin gave about their test.

Everyone got ready to be launched. Chris was launched first, followed by Audrey, then Olivia. After a few more Scarlet was launched, followed by Heather.

Chris grabbed a tree branch and swung, launching himself towards another tree, swinging his way down to the ground before running. After a few minutes of running, he slowed down. While walking through the forest he heard a high pitched voice cheering. It sounded like whoever it was was having a great time. He followed the sound, hoping to find a teammate. He got to where he heard the sound to see Scarlet cutting down a pack of Ursa with a pair of swords. Chris activated his gauntlets as he saw an Ursa behind Scarlet. He dashed forward and hit the Ursa with an uppercut, sending it into the air. He shot a few ice dust rounds at it, freezing it, before jumping up after it. When he got to the same elevation as it, he sent it back down to the ground. It made impact, cracking the ice. He fell down, shattering the ice with a punch, killing the Ursa. He turned to see Scarlet, cutting down the final Ursa. She put her swords in their sheathes that were hanging from her waist.

"Hey Chris. Thanks for the assist." Said Scarlet, turning around and locking eyes with Chris.

"No problem. Guess we're teammates now." Said Chris, walking over to Scarlet.

"Great. I was hoping to end up on the same team as at least one of you three." Said Scarlet.

"Wish granted. By the way, dual wield longswords." Said Chris.

"I told you Vincent Fall was my idol." Said Scarlet.

"Interesting." Said Chris.

"Thank you." Said Scarlet.

"So, any idea where to go to find the relics?" asked Chris.

"I happened to overhear a few students talking about it, they seem to think it's just over this hill." said Scarlet.

"Alright. Let's go then." Said Chris.

He and Scarlet began walking up the hill, getting over it quickly. After reaching the peak they saw what looked like a temple. Beginning to climb down they saw that there were two people already there. Getting closer, they recognized them as Audrey and Olivia.

"Hey girls." Said Chris after he got behind them.

"Hey bro. Scarlet." Said Olivia.

"Looks like we have the first pick of the pieces." Said Audrey.

"Yeah." Said Scarlet.

Audrey then picked up a black knight. Scarlet then grabbed the other.

"I guess we need to get back to the top of the cliffs now." Said Chris, as the four began trekking back through the whole forest, reaching the cliffs quickly as they didn't meet any opposition on the way back.

"That was fast." Said Olivia.

"Yeah. I noticed." Said Audrey.

When they reached the top of the cliffs, they were greeted by Shade and Ozpin at the top.

"Well done." Said Ozpin.

"Very well done." Said Shade.

After a few hours, all the students had entered the gym again as the teams were announced.

"Randy Lee, William Unger, Ian Smith, Nate Johnson. The four of you retrieved the Black Rook pieces. From now on you will work together as Team RUIN. Led by Randy Lee. Heather Jones, Allison Davis, Zachary Williams, Ethan Moore. The four of you retrieved the White Bishop pieces. From now on you will work together as Team HAZE. Led by Heather Jones. Chris Fall, Audrey Fall, Olivia Fall, Scarlet Eclipse. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces. From now on you will work together as Team CAOS. Led by Chris Fall." Said Shade, announcing the final three teams.

"Looks like this will be an… exciting year." Said Shade, smirking.

After all the teams cleared out of the gym, all the teams had went to their dorms.

"Alright. Teamed with three Blood Brothers." Said Scarlet.

"Yeah. Lucky you." Said Chris, smirking.

"And there's the arrogance." Said Olivia.

Chris just shrugged. The girls just shook their heads. As they all set up, Scarlet realized there was only three beds.

"Why are their only three beds?" asked Scarlet.

"This is why." said Olivia, beginning to hover.

"Altering gravity. Cool." Said Scarlet.

"Yeah. Alright. Tomorrow, we start our training at beacon academy." Said Chris, getting in bed.

"Yeah. We really made it." Said Audrey.

"Let's get a lot of sleep. It isn't going to be easy." Said Olivia.

"This will be quite the experience." Said Chris as they all went to sleep.

Chris woke up before anyone else. Looking outside he saw the sun was just starting to rise.

"Might as well start getting ready." Said Chris. He got into the shower and got dressed in his school uniform. When he got out, he saw that all his teammates were still asleep.

"I guess I'll go get some fresh air." Said Chris, leaving and going to the roof.

When he got to the roof he noticed it was a little windy. Not too windy, but there was a pleasant breeze, causing his hair to be blown to the side. He sat on a bench and watched the sun rise.

"Hey Chris." Said a voice from behind him.

Chris turned to see Heather.

"Hey Heather. Ready for the first day?" asked Chris, smiling.

"Of course. How about you?" asked Heather.

"You need to ask? I've been ready my whole life." Said Chris.

"Don't think I'm going to let you out do me." said Heather.

"That sounds like a challenge." Said Chris.

"It is." replied Heather.

"Oh, it's on." Said Chris, a challenging look on his face.

Chris and Heather continued talking for a while. After his conversation with Heather, Chris decided to go back to his room. Once he got there, his teammate started to wake up, on after the other.

"About time you three." Said Chris.

"What?" asked Audrey.

"I've been up since sunrise." Said Chris.

"Why?" asked Scarlet.

"I'm an early riser." Said Chris.

After everyone else was ready, they left for their first class. Professor Port greeted them as they walked in.

"Ah. Headmaster Fall's children and Miss Eclipse, correct?" asked Professor Port.

"Yes." Said Chris.

"Just as diligent as your father. Good." said Port.

"You taught our father as well?" asked Olivia.

"Yes. Your father was one of my best students. Your mother was my second best." Said Port.

"Good to know." Said Audrey.

"I believe you will excel in this class, at least if your parents are any indication." Said Port, smirking.

'Alright, class number one. This is the beginning.' thought Chris.

 **There we go. Chapter one out of the way. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and how I could improve the upcoming chapters. Feedback is always welcome, whether positive or negative. Hope you enjoyed the start of this story, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with the second chapter of RWBY: The Phantom. I was way too pumped to type this out! Anyways, REVIEWS!**

 **DkTrper: Of course it does! The Shade legacy will never die!**

 **Valkerix: You seem even more pumped than me! Well, maybe not, but hey, that's a good thing in my books. Makes me happy.**

 **Lunaris Eclipse: Really? You think it was one of the best stories ever? Wow, that's… wow man. Um, thanks, I don't really know how to respond to that at all. Just, wow. I know I'm saying wow a lot but whatever. Also, thanks for the fav!**

 **Anyways, I think it's about time I start, you know who owns who, let's get this going!**

Chapter 2: Teamwork

Team CAOS sat down in the front row. As time went on, more students started to walk into the room and sit down together. After all the seats were filled, class began.

"Hello students. Welcome to Grimm Studies." Said Port.

The students were listening intently until Port began ranting about his childhood. Chris and the rest tuned him out until it was over. Port's story brought them to the end of class. The bell rung, signalling the end of class.

"Hm. It appears my story ran longer than anticipated. I suppose I will have to finish it tomorrow." Said Port.

'It wasn't over?' thought Chris as the students filed out of the class. Team CAOS left for history.

"He was an… interesting teacher." Commented Olivia.

"Got that right." Said Audrey.

They arrived at history at the same time as the rest of the students, all of which were trying to force their way in. They all hopped into the fray and tried to push their way through, laughing with all the other students.

After one big push, all the students got in the room. Team CAOS sat in the front row once again. Professor Oobleck ran into the room in a blur and began talking at a mile a minute. The students were barely able to understand him. Oobleck ran past the front row, almost knocking Scarlet over, but Audrey managed to catch her chair before she fell.

"Thank you." Whispered Scarlet.

"No problem." Said Audrey.

Oobleck's class ended quickly and Team CAOS immediately left for their next class. Combat class.

"Time for the class we've been waiting for." Said Chris.

"Got that right." Said Olivia.

They all walked in and sat down, eager to start. Team HAZE walked in not long after and sat down next to Team CAOS.

"You guys look ready to throw down." Commented Heather.

"Damn right we're ready to throw down." Said Chris.

"You know these guys Jones?" asked one boy. He had medium length white hair, green eyes and looked to be about 5 foot 8.

"Yeah. This is Chris, Audrey, Olivia and Scarlet. Team CAOS. Meet my team. The one who spoke is Ethan. The girl is Allison. And the other guy is her childhood friend Zak." Said Heather. Allison had long blonde hair that went down to her mid back and blue eyes. She looked to be just five feet tall. Zak on the other hand had black hair in a buzz cut and brown eyes. He was essentially a building in human form. Standing at over seven feet tall. He also had a serpent's tail.

"Nice Chris. You got three girls to choose from." Said Zak.

"Audrey and Olivia are my sisters." said Chris.

"Well… this just got way more awkward than it needed to be." Said Zak.

"I always tell you to think before you speak Zak." Said Allison.

"How was I expected to predict that?" asked Zak.

"You didn't need to predict it. Why didn't you just ask?" asked Allison.

Allison and Zak started arguing.

"Your team is, interesting Heather." Said Scarlet.

"Yeah. Anyways, the rest of the class is here and the teacher is standing up. Class is about to begin." Said Heather.

Professor Goodwitch looked to the door and sighed.

"Well. It appears that the other teacher is late. However, we must start as scheduled. Hello students. I am Professor Goodwitch, and welcome to Combat class. In this class you will be presented with different scenarios and fight using specific rules. This will be my last day teaching here, but our headmasters have hired another beacon academy graduate to take my place. She will be here momentarily. Now, being the first class-" Goodwitch stopped talking abruptly from a sound outside the door.

'Is that our other teacher?' Thought Chris.

His thoughts were quickly silenced as a large Beowolf charged into the room, straight for Goodwitch. However, she didn't move or even flinch. Most students thought she was frozen in shock. Chris was ready to jump in and fight off the Beowolf along with every other student when it stopped, turned to the class and spoke. "Sorry I'm late students."

"Must you do this every year Headmaster Fall?" asked Goodwitch with a sigh as Shade turned back to normal.

"Of course. It also appears we have a good batch of students this year. All of them were ready to fight me off the second I got in." said Shade.

"Don't you ever get sick of this little initiation ritual for this class?" asked Professor Goodwitch.

Shade thought for a second before speaking. "Nope. Not at all." Said Shade, smiling.

Professor Goodwitch just shook her head and started speaking again. "As I was saying. This is the first day of Combat class, therefore-" she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Shade. He first looked outside the window, then he smiled. "Looks like the new teacher is here Professor." Said Shade, opening the door.

"Hey Weiss." Said Shade as she walked inside.

"Oh. Greetings Headmaster Fall. I apologize for being late." Said Weiss.

"Weiss. Just stop. We've known each other for years. There's no need to call me headmaster, and you don't need to apologize. Just call me Shade." Said Shade.

"Whatever you say." Said Weiss, smiling.

"Shall we start class now?" asked Goodwitch.

"Yeah." Said Shade.

"Of course." Said Weiss.

"Now, as I was saying. Being that this is the first class, you will be fighting with your normal teammates against another team. No catches, no restrictions. Just a fight." Explained Goodwitch.

Shade pulled up a randomizer on his scroll and announced the first match. "The first match will be between Team CAOS and Team HAZE." Said Shade with a smile.

The two teams stood opposite each other and took out their weapons. Heather took out a two handed greatsword, Allison took out a staff, Ethan took out a mace and Zak equipped a pair of gauntlets. They stared at Team CAOS as they took out their weapons.

"Audrey? Why does your weapon only look like the handle to a weapon?" asked Heather. Audrey smirked and pressed a button, causing a scythe blade to come out of the top.

"Better." Said Ethan. Audrey pressed another button, causing the second blade to swing out. She spun it skillfully in her hands before planting it in the ground.

"Hm. That may be a bit of a problem. What about the others?" asked Allison.

Olivia took out her axe and held it on her shoulder. Chris equipped his gauntlets, and Scarlet took out her swords.

"Alright then." Said Heather.

The match started and Chris charged at Zak and they started trading blows. Audrey went after Ethan and started swinging her scythe around, deflecting all his swings and hitting him in the process. Scarlet charged at Heather and Olivia waited for Allison to come at her.

 **Olivia's fight**

Allison charged at Olivia who activated her semblance and decreased the gravity where Allison was, sending her to the ceiling. Olivia ran and jumped where the gravity was still forcing Allison to the roof, before turning upside down, driving her feet into Allison's back. She jumped out of the gravity and reversed it, sending Allison back down before swinging her axe at her as she fell and hit her backwards. Olivia jumped high and flipped. She increased the gravity around her and accelerated her fall trying to bring her axe down on Allison, but she rolled out of the way before attacking with her staff, landing many hits. She almost eliminated Olivia when she was distracted by Shade speaking.

"Zachary Williams has been eliminated." Said Shade.

Allison looked over to see Chris standing over Zak before he ran over to help out Scarlet. Allison was almost hit by Olivia but she just managed to clear her swing with a jump and eliminate Olivia.

"Olivia Fall has been eliminated" said Shade.

Oliva looked over to Audrey as Ethan tripped her and pinned her to the ground.

 **Audrey's fight**

Audrey was pinned on the ground and she couldn't overpower Ethan, but she saw Allison.

"Deadly sin: Wrath." She whispered as some of her aura entered Allison's body. Allison's eyes turned red and she charged over to where she was, however, instead of attacking Audrey, she knocked Ethan off her.

"What the-" was all Ethan could say before Allison eliminated him. Her eyes then returned to normal.

"Ethan Moore has been eliminated." Said Shade.

"What?" asked Allison. However, her distraction had caused Audrey to eliminate her.

"Allison Davis has been eliminated." Said Shade.

Just as Audrey turned to see where Heather was, she was hit and eliminated as well by Heather.

"Audrey Fall has been eliminated." Said Shade.

 **Chris' fight**

Chris and Scarlet were working together, but Heather was too resilient. No matter how much they hit her, it seemed to be doing very little. Nonetheless, they were wearing her down, but Heather managed one too many hits on Scarlet, eliminating her, before pushing Chris away.

"Scarlet Eclipse has been eliminated." Said Shade.

Chris and Heather were standing on opposite sides of the arena. They were both breathing heavily. They both checked their auras and realized that they were both on twenty-one percent.

"Only one more hit each. Who's gonna hit first?" asked Olivia from the crowd.

Chris charged right for Heather, almost surprising her but she got ready to swing at him.

"What is he doing? He has to know that Heather will hit him when he gets to close." Said Ethan, confused.

Audrey knew what he was doing. "Just watch." She said.

Chris was closing in and Heather took a swing at him. Chris sped up and Heather's greatsword passed right through him.

Chris gave a quick smirk before he punched Heather and eliminated her.

"Heather Jones has been eliminated. The winners are Team CAOS." Said Shade as he announced the next match.

Chris walked over to Heather and helped her up.

"You're a great fighter, but I told you it was on this morning." Said Chris.

"Alright. But how did you do that?" asked Heather after she got up.

"That was my semblance. Ethereal Shift. I can phase through objects." Said Chris as they got back to their seats and the next match started.

 **After class**

Team CAOS and Team HAZE were walking to the cafeteria together.

They were only talking a little bit, but they heard whispering behind them. Turning around, they saw Allison and Ethan talking to each other.

"I don't know what happened. I just got this feeling of intense anger directed at you. I don't know what it was." Said Allison.

"I can shed a little light on that." Said Audrey.

"Really?" asked Allison.

"Yeah. It was my semblance. Deadly Sins." Said Audrey.

"Like, the seven deadly sins?" asked Ethan.

"Wrath, Pride, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony and Lust. If you remember, you had me pinned, so I used Wrath to make Allison feel anger, making her knock you off me and eliminate you, which gave me enough time to get up and surprise her." Said Audrey.

"Wow. That's really strong." Said Ethan.

"Not really. It only works for a few seconds, and it takes a large chunk of my aura to work." Said Audrey.

"That's more fair I guess." Said Heather.

"Yeah. But what about you Heather? Why were you so resilient? It was nearly impossible to lower your aura." said Scarlet.

"That was my semblance. Stone skin. It does exactly what you would expect it to." Said Heather.

"Hm. That's really useful. Most semblances affect your attacking ability, but yours affects your defensive abilities." Said Chris.

"It is useful." Said Heather.

The two teams arrived at the cafeteria and sat at a table together after getting their food.

"So, pretty interesting day today huh?" asked Heather.

"Yeah. Our dad and aunt are teaching our combat class." Said Audrey.

"Wait what?" asked Ethan. "Your dad is the headmaster and he's Weiss Schnee's brother?"

"Yeah he is and not really. We've just grown up calling her and her wife our aunts. Really, anyone that our dad knew aside from our mom we call our Uncles or Aunts." Said Chris.

"I see. I guess that makes sense. But now I need to ask you something. How was your dad a Beowolf and then normal again?" Asked Zak.

"Have you ever heard of the Blood Brothers?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, of course. You mean he's a… wow. But then… wouldn't that mean that…" Allison trailed off.

"Yeah. We are too." Said Olivia.

"Alright. Gotta make sure we don't piss any of you off." Said Heather.

"Got that right." Said a voice from behind Team HAZE.

"Oh. Hello headmaster." Said Heather.

"Hello Team HAZE. You may want to watch out for that one in particular." Said Shade, pointing at Olivia.

"Really dad? It was a reflex!" said Olivia.

"I know Olivia." Said Shade.

"Hi dad." Said Audrey.

"H-Hello sir." Said Scarlet.

"Miss Eclipse. I said you don't need to call me sir. Just call me Vincent or headmaster, hell, call me Shade if you want. There's no need to be so formal." Said Shade with a chuckle.

"But isn't Shade your nickname?" asked Scarlet.

"Yes. What would your point be?" asked Shade.

"A nickname is something very personal." Said Scarlet.

"Again, what would your point be?" asked Shade.

"She's not comfortable calling her idol by his nickname." Said Chris.

"Hm. I see. At any rate, I do not believe I will bother you any longer. I'm looking forward to our next class." Said Shade, leaving.

The two teams continued eating together.

"So, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Anything you guys want to do?" asked Chris.

"Actually, me and Zak are from Mistral. Think you guys could show us around Vale?" asked Allison.

"Yeah sure. Come on." Said Audrey, hopping out of her seat. The two teams left the cafeteria and went towards the airships. They boarded one that was heading into Vale.

Team CAOS began leading team HAZE around Vale before they wanted to take a quick rest. They just happened to be outside a café.

"You guys wanna take a break?" asked Chris, pointing to the café.

"Is this place any good?" asked Heather.

"Yeah. It is." Said Chris.

"Alright, let's take a break." Said Ethan.

The two teams entered the café and sat at a table.

Chris got their orders and went up with Heather to get them. As they were waiting in line, a voice spoke up behind them.

"So what did you think of your first day Chris?" asked the voice.

Chris turned around to see Ren and Nora behind him.

"Uncle Ren. Aunt Nora. You're back from your mission. Finally!" said Chris.

"Yeah." Said Ren, then noticing Heather. "Wow Chris. First day and you already got yourself a girlfriend. Nice job." Said Ren, causing them both to bush deeply.

"W-we aren't together." said Chris, turning to look away from Heather.

"W-we're just friends." Said Heather, turning to look away from Chris.

"Alright then. So, feel like introducing us to your team and your 'friend's' team." Said Ren, air quoting the friend's, causing another blush.

"C'mon Ren. Stop teasing them." Said Nora, nudging him with her elbow.

"Alright." Said Ren.

 **Meanwhile back at the table**

"Ten lien says there together within the month." Said Audrey.

"Please. Twenty within two weeks." Responded Olivia.

"Deal." Said Audrey, shaking Olivia's hand.

"What deal?" asked Chris. Heather behind him.

"Me and Olivia made a bet on how long it will take you and Heather to get together." Said Audrey.

"W-we aren't going to get together." Said Chris.

"Y-yeah. W-we're just friends." Said Heather.

"For now." Whispered Olivia.

"What was that?" Asked Heather.

"Nothing important." Said Olivia, smiling.

This was when Ren and Nora came over to the group.

"Aunt Nora! Uncle Ren!" Said Olivia.

"Hey kids." Said Ren.

"So, who's on who's team?" asked Nora.

"Right. Audrey and Olivia are on my team, along with that girl, Scarlet." Said Chris pointing to Scarlet.

"Alright. So that means that you three are on Heather's team." Said Ren.

"Yeah. Me, Audrey, Olivia, and Scarlet, Team CAOS, and Heather, Allison, Zak, and Ethan, Team HAZE." Said Chris, smiling.

"I see. I like your bandana Heather." Said Nora.

"Thanks." Said Heather.

"That reminds me. Why do you always wear that bandana? Every time I've seen you you've been wearing it." Said Chris.

"Well, when I take it off, it tends to scare people." Said Heather.

"Scare people. It's just a forehead. You wanna talk about scaring people, talk about someone turning into a giant snake in front of you." Said Olivia.

"Or perhaps my hidden eye." Said Shade, showing up beside the table.

"Shade!" said Nora.

"Hey Nora. Sup Ren?" asked Shade.

"Not much. But yeah. His hidden eye scared most of us." Said Ren.

"Why is that?" asked Heather, subverting the conversation from her bandana.

Shade revealed his inverted eye to eight faces of shock and awe before covering it back up.

"Scary, but cool." Said Ethan.

"So Heather, what about you?" asked Chris.

"Tell you what. When we get back to beacon, come up to the roof. If you show me your grim forms, I'll take off my bandana. Deal?" Asked Heather.

"Yeah. Deal." Said Chris, shaking her hand.

The friends finished their drink after Ren, Nora, and Shade left. They left and boarded an airship for beacon. Once landing, both teams went to the roof.

"You first." said Heather.

"Alright." Said Chris. Chris Audrey and Olivia all transformed into their grim forms and walked over to Heather.

"Boo." Said Chris.

"Very funny Chris." Said Heather, rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was." Said Chris as he and his sisters turned back to normal.

"Alright. A deal's a deal. Try not to freak out too much." Said Heather, taking off her bandana. After looking at her forehead, but seeing nothing unusual.

"What's so scary? Your forehead looks fine." Said Olivia.

"This is what's scary." Said Heather as two eyes opened on her forehead.

"Oh. That's not too scary. In fact, I like it. You look cool." Said Chris.

"Really? You like it?" asked Heather, blushing.

"Two weeks might have been generous." whispered Audrey.

"I know." whispered Olivia.

"Yeah, I do." Replied Chris.

This was when they realized that it was getting late and they all decided to head back to their rooms and get to sleep for tomorrow.

"So Chris. When are you planning on telling Heather how you feel about her?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Said Chris before realizing what he just revealed and sighing.

"Called it." Said Audrey.

"Don't tell anyone." Said Chris.

Scarlet made the action of locking her lips.

"Thanks." Said Chris as they went to sleep.

 **Alright there we go. Chapter two down. I'm liking how this story is turning out. Hope you guys are too. Remember to leave a review of what you thought, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: The Phantom. I know that this took a long time to get out, but, well, let's just say life got in the way. Sorry. Anyways, no new reviews, let's get into it!**

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving

Chris and his sisters had been attending beacon for a month or so now and autumn had started.

"I love autumn." Said Scarlet, looking out the window.

"Really?" asked Chris, looking up from his homework.

"Yeah. It's easily my favourite season. I guess I'm a sucker for all the colors." Said Scarlet.

Audrey was about to respond when there was a knock on their door. She got up and answered it.

"Oh. Hey Heather." said Audrey.

"Heather?!" yelled Chris, smiling widely.

"No. Just me." Said Allison.

Chris started to pout. "Why did I tell you guys about that?" asked Chris.

"A better question is why haven't you told Heather yet." Said Olivia.

"I've tried, but every time I've tried I can only get out 'Heather I need to…' and then I just freeze up and finish with 'start training. Want to join me?' She may think I'm addicted to fighting." Explained Chris.

"Hey guys. Hurry up. Remember the bonus combat class we all signed up for?" asked Heather, showing up.

"Oh right." Said Chris, getting to the door as fast as he could. All his teammates went with him. They met up with the rest of Team HAZE. Going to the class room they met up with a few other teams. They were all second or third year teams.

The teams walked into the room to see Weiss already there. As they sat down in the top row on the right side, Shade walked in, but he didn't have a shirt on, and all the students could see his bare chest. Looking at him, they could see a few scars on his chest, his well-defined six-pack and muscular chest.

"Um. Headma-" Weiss cut herself off. "Shade? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asked Weiss.

"Let's just say I made a bet with Nora that I shouldn't have. We tied and rather than neither of us doing a punishment, we both had to, and her punishment for me was that I have to wear my band attire for one week. I'm going to be like this for a week, so we should just get used to it." Said Shade.

"Alright then. So…" Weiss stopped abruptly. "Shade, top row, left side, who are those students?" asked Weiss.

Shade looked to see eight girls with their mouths agape, eyes wide and shining and nearly drooling while looking at him.

"Team JSMN (Jasmine) and Team ROSE. They've been hitting on me since they enrolled here. GIRLS!" yelled Shade.

"Y-Yes headmaster!? Do… Do you need us for anything?" asked the girls, hope easy to see in their eyes.

"This is your third year here. I have explained many times, I am a married man." Said Shade, holding up his ring finger. "Not to mention, I am your teacher." Said Shade.

"We know. But a girl can have fantasies can't she?" asked the leader of Team JSMN. She had brown hair and green eyes. She also had a cat's tail. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt and skirt.

Shade just shook his head. "Try to keep them in your head so long as you are in class." Said Shade.

"I suppose we can try…" said the leader of Team ROSE. She was a human with blonde hair and dark red eyes. She was wearing a dark red tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"Alright. This class we will be having simple one on one matches. No specific rules or limits. Just give it your all. The first match will be Zachary Williams vs Allison Davis. Please take your places." Said Weiss as they got ready to fight.

The two started fighting and they were trading blows, and it seemed that they were evenly matched for the first few minutes, until they had both been brought down to about 70% of their aura left.

Zachary smiled and said "Storm of Shadows." as he created multiple shadow copies of himself. His aura began to lower steadily as he and his clones rushed towards Allison.

"Sub-zero Shield." Said Allison as she was encased in ice, causing Zachary and his shadow clones to bounce off her shell of ice. Nevertheless, Zachary never gave up, seemingly hoping to break through her shell of ice. Allison was still taking damage to her aura, but she still had 35% when Zachary gave up trying to break her shell of ice. Zachary deactivated his semblance to see he only had 21% of his aura left.

"One more hit is all it'll take." Said Allison, stepping out of her shell of ice.

Allison charged at Zachary hoping to hit him as Zachary tried to keep dodging while trying to hit Allison. However, Zachary wasn't fast enough to dodge all her attacks and Allison eventually finished the match after landing a hard blow to Zachary's stomach.

"The winner is Allison Davis. Well done, both of you." Said Shade before announcing the next match.

 **Half an hour later**

"The winner is Scarlet Eclipse. Very impressive." Said Shade as Scarlet helped Heather up.

"Well, that's all the matches that we have, but we still have some time. Does anybody want to fight again?" asked Shade.

"I want to fight." Said a voice from behind Shade. Shade turned to see Weiss drawing her rapier.

"Um, Weiss? I don't think it's very fair for you to fight one of our students." Said Shade, smirking.

"I don't want to fight any of them. I want to fight you." Said Weiss, pointing her rapier at Shade.

Shade turned to the students. "Who wants to see your teachers fight?" asked Shade as all the students began cheering.

"Alright then." Said Shade, drawing his swords.

Shade got into a stance and stared at Weiss. They both began walking in a broad circle, waiting for an opportunity to attack as they students watched on. Weiss made the first move and tried to catch Shade off guard, but Shade ducked below her strike, and swept her legs. Shade only got that off before Weiss kicked him away and got back up. Shade cracked his neck.

"Not bad Weiss. Not bad at all. You got pretty decent reflexes, but can you keep up with me?" asked Shade, charging at her and slashing at a rapid pace. Weiss tried to block all his attacks, but she couldn't quite keep up with Shade, and he landed a couple hits on her before he spun around her and activated his semblance.

Weiss turned around to see a stationary Shade. He was holding one sword straight up and the other to the left. Weiss turned around and saw five more Shades. The two directly to the right of the first Shade were holding the swords directly above him with their tips touching. The next one was holding both swords to the left, both at his chest, again, with their hilts touching and their tips spread out. The next one was holding both swords straight up, one at his left, the other at his right and the final one had the swords pointed to the left, one at his head and the other at his chest with their tips touching.

Weiss seemed confused, trying to figure out which one was the real Shade.

"Which one is he?" asked Scarlet.

A voice to her left said "None of them." She looked to her right to see the leader of Team ROSE speaking to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Look at the copies. Think about it as a hint as to where he is. As if he's saying something to Ms. Schnee." She said.

Looking closely, he saw that all the copies looked like letters. "L-O-O-K-U-P. Look up…" Whispered Audrey, looking above Weiss to see Shade hanging from a light. He switched to an air dust as Weiss seemed to notice the message. He shot the dust at Weiss and it forced Weiss onto the ground. He switched to an ice dust and created a copy as he formed together with his shadow on the ground. Weiss got up just as Shade's ice copy crashed into her, forcing her down, but she got up quickly and slashed, her shadow colliding with his shadow, sending him out of his shadow but he switched back to an air dust and was sent towards the wall. He let out a burst of air that sent him backwards just as Weiss regained her footing and he elbowed her in the stomach causing her to hunch over. He brought his leg down on Weiss, forcing her down. She leaned back up and he flipped and kicked her in the chin and she flew into the air. He jumped up after her and winked, just as he elbowed her in the stomach, sending her back down. When he landed he checked their auras to see he had won but his aura was at 27%.

"Well fought Weiss, but you know I always go all out." he said, helping her up.

Shade turned to look at the student to see the members of Team JSMN and Team ROSE swooning over him again. "GIRLS! What did I say?" asked Shade.

"But isn't class over?" asked the leader of Team JSMN.

"Alright fine. Class dismissed." Said Shade, leaving.

All the teams left aside from Team CAOS and Team HAZE.

"Hey dad. Are we hosting Thanksgiving today?" asked Chris.

"Actually Aunt Ruby and Uncle Sun are this year. Me, your mom, Aunt Yang and Uncle Mercury are going over early to give them a hand." Said Shade.

"OK. We'll see you there." Said Chris.

"Yeah. By the way. Scarlet. Team HAZE, feel free to swing by if you want to. Chris, Audrey and Olivia can show you the way." Said Shade.

"Thanks. We'll try to make it." Said Heather.

"Oh and dad-" Shade cut off Chris.

"I know. I already got some made up. It'll be there." Said Shade.

"Thanks." Said Chris.

"What'll be there?" asked Scarlet.

"My dad's diablo hot sauce." Said Chris.

"Hot sauce? Your dad makes hot sauce?" asked Allison.

"Yeah. The hottest hot sauce you will ever taste. The peppers he uses to make it are so hot that their skin will burn you on contact. You need to use gloves or hold it by the stem when cooking with it." Said Audrey.

"Yeah. I've burnt myself a few times using them." Said Shade.

"I wouldn't mind giving it a taste." Said Heather.

"Sure. Come along with Chris and the others." Said Shade, leaving the room.

"What time should we be there?" asked Olivia.

"Be there in a couple hours. We should be almost ready by then." Said Shade just before he got out, he looked back at Chris and said "Oh, and by the way Chris. I know." Before smiling, leaving quickly and heading for the airships.

"He knows what?" asked Heather

"No idea." Said Chris, knowing what he was talking about..

 **With Shade**

Shade got on an airship and stretched his arms. His airship landed and Velvet was there waiting for him.

"Hey hun!" said Velvet.

"Hey gorgeous." Said Shade, kissing Velvet.

"I assume you lost the bet." Said Velvet, noticing how Shade was dressed.

"We actually tied and rather than neither of us doing a punishment, we both had to." Said Shade.

"Oh. What's her punishment?" asked Velvet.

"I made some of my diablo hot sauce. She's going to test it out tonight." Said Shade, smirking.

"You are truly evil." Said Velvet.

"I know." Said Shade.

Velvet and Shade began walking towards Ruby and Sun's place. They met up with Yang and Mercury on the way there.

"By the way, Chris Audrey and Olivia might be bringing a few friends over." Said Shade.

"Oh really? Who?" asked Yang.

"Their teammate and another team that they've become very good friends with." Said Shade.

"Really? How good?" asked Mercury.

"Well they've hung out every time they've had the chance to, and I'm pretty sure that Chris is into the leader." Said Shade.

"Really? What's she like?' asked Velvet.

"Well, I haven't spoken to her all that much myself, but she seems really nice, a little quirky, and a great fighter." Said Shade.

"So she's kind of like a female you then?" asked Mercury.

"Yang is rubbing off on you way too much Mercury." Said Velvet.

"Yeah. I know." Said Mercury.

The group continued talking until they got to Ruby and Sun's house. Shade knocked on the door.

"Oh. Hang on a sec!" said Sun. After a few minutes Sun opened the door. "Hey guys!" said Sun.

"Hey dude. How you been?" asked Shade.

"Pretty good. How's it going at beacon?" asked Sun.

"Good. Only problem is there are these two third year teams that have been hitting on me since they enrolled, and no matter how many times I tell them I'm married, they will not stop with the flirts." Said Shade.

"Hm. Really?" asked Velvet.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you come by tomorrow around 1? They've signed up for a bonus combat class that me and Weiss are holding. Maybe that'll get them to drop it." Said Shade.

"Here's hoping." Said Ruby, showing up behind Sun.

"Hey hun." Said Sun, leaning over to kiss Ruby.

The group walked in and started to help prepare the dinner.

"Hey Shade? Can you baste the turkey?" asked Sun while mashing potatoes.

"Yeah sure." Said Shade, grabbing the turkey baster and opening the oven. He took the lid off the turkey and basted it. He was about to close the oven when he saw something in the back of it. He reached back and pulled it out before closing the oven.

"Hey Sun? Why was this in your oven?" asked Shade.

Sun turned to look at Shade. "What is it?" asked Sun, smirking.

The smirk confused Shade, but he continued. "Looks like a bun." Said Shade.

"Where was it?" asked Sun, still smirking.

"In your oven." Said Shade.

"It was in the oven?" asked Sun.

"Yes. There was a bun in the… oven." Said Shade, starting to think. "Bun in the oven…" Whispered Shade, before looking up to Sun with wide eyes. "No… fucking… way." Said Shade, smiling.

"Yes way." Said Sun.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! Come here man!" yelled Shade, as he wrapped Sun in a manly hug.

"What in the hell are you screaming about?" asked Velvet, coming into the kitchen.

Shade didn't acknowledge Velvet, instead he just said "Your little swimmers work!"

"What?" asked Velvet.

"He figured it out didn't he Sun." asked Ruby, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah he did. Pretty quickly too." Said Sun.

"Figure what out?" asked Mercury as he came into the kitchen with Yang standing behind him.

"Ruby's pregnant!" said Shade.

"Oh is she?" asked Yang, showing herself.

"Um… yeah… she is…" said Sun, bracing for impact.

Instead, Yang grabbed Sun and wrapped him in a hard hug.

"Congratulations." Said Yang, letting Sun go and hugging Ruby lightly.

"Why did I get suffocated but Ruby didn't?" asked Sun.

"I don't particularly want to hurt the mother to be." Said Yang.

"That's fair." Said Velvet.

The group continued to prepare for Thanksgiving as everyone else showed up, including Chris, Audrey, Olivia, Scarlet and Team HAZE.

"We're here." Said Chris as he walked in.

"Hey you guys. Why don't you introduce everyone to the others?" asked Shade.

"Right. Everyone, this is Scarlet, the fourth member of our team." Said Chris.

Scarlet then whispered something in Chris' ear. He nodded. "Yeah. Aunt Sarah over there and Uncle Kannon over there are."

"She asked about The Blood Brothers didn't she?" asked Sarah, figuring it out immediately.

"What else do me and you have in common that someone would ask about?" asked Kannon.

"Good point." Said Sarah.

"Also we have Team HAZE." Said Audrey, finishing the introductions.

"I like your bandanna Heather." Said Velvet.

"Thanks Mrs. Fall." Said Heather.

"Just Velvet is fine. You don't have to be formal with any of us." Said Velvet.

"Are you sure?" asked Scarlet.

"Of course." Said Ruby.

"Well, if you insist." Said Heather.

"By the way Heather, what are you hiding behind that bandana?" asked Shade.

Heather paused. "It's um… something that tends to frighten people." Said Heather.

"Heather. You are standing in a room with six grim hybrids. I don't think you need to worry about scaring us." Said Kannon.

"Well… I guess… are you sure?" asked Heather.

"Of course. So… will you show us?" asked Coco.

"Sure." Said Heather taking off her bandana.

"Oh. You're a spider faunus. Not many of those left." Said Shade.

Everyone else simply agreed. "Wow. That was surprisingly casual." Said Heather.

"Like I said. Six grim hybrids." Said Kannon.

"Speaking of that… may I see your grim forms?" asked Heather.

"Sure." Said Shade, taking his grim form. Sarah followed afterwards, followed by Kannon. Shade smiled, flashing his golden teeth, Sarah flew above Heather and Kannon snaked **(PUNS!)** towards her.

"All three of the original Blood Brothers…" said Scarlet, her eyes shining.

"Scarlet? You Ok?" asked Audrey.

"Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed. I'm good now." Said Scarlet.

Everyone heard Sun whistle from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" said Sun. Shade went out to help Sun bring out the food while everyone else got a seat. After all the food was brought out Shade brought out a bowl full of hot sauce.

"Hey Nora…" said Shade.

"Oh no…" said Nora.

Shade went back into the kitchen and brought out a shot glass full of the hot sauce.

"Oh god. So this is my punishment." Said Nora picking up the glass.

"Hey. I suggested neither of us doing a punishment. This is all on you." Said Shade.

"He's right." Said Ren.

Nora nodded and drank the hot sauce. There was no reaction and everyone but Shade's family thought that she could take it, until Nora's face turned a bright red. "Holy fuck. That's a whole new level of burn." Said Nora before coughing and chugging down her drink. "More!" said Nora, reaching for Shade's drink.

"There we go." Said Shade as he and few others gave their drinks to her too. After she finished them she finally seemed to be getting better.

"What the hell Shade? Are you sure that was hot sauce and not molten fucking lava?" asked Nora.

"It was that hot?!" asked Zachary.

"Yeah. Good god." Said Nora.

"So, shall we start with grace?" asked Shade, sitting at the head seat.

Everyone nodded and ducked their heads as Shade said grace.

"Alright guys. Dig in." said Shade as they all got food and began to eat.

As they were eating they saw Chris pour a spoonful of the hot sauce on his turkey and eat it with no problem. Half of the people who saw this stared at him with shock after seeing what the hot sauce did to Nora.

Chris turned to see them staring at him. "What? I grew up eating this stuff. I'm used to it." Said Chris.

"Hm." Said Heather, eyeing the hot sauce. "Screw it." Said Heather, grabbing a spoonful herself and going to put it in her mouth.

"Heather. Honestly… don't." said Nora.

"Please. I can take it… I think… I hope…" said Heather putting it in her mouth. She felt the burn, but it wasn't unbearable, probably because she didn't take a whole lot. Once the burn left, she turned to Nora.

"How did you have a shot of that?" asked Heather.

"I didn't enjoy it." Said Nora.

"You know what. I'm down." Said Shade, getting up and grabbing another shot glass and filling it with his hot sauce and downing it.

Everyone turned to Shade as his face turned red. "How is it?" asked Yang.

Shade nodded. "I have some regrets." Said Shade.

He sat down shortly afterwards and they kept eating. After a while they had finished and were hanging out in group both inside and outside the house. All the kids were in the backyard talking. Heather with Chris and the others, the rest of Team HAZE on the other side of the yard. They mostly discussed school, but Audrey kept looking at her watch. After a few minutes Audrey yelled "Dammit."

"What?" asked Chris.

"I guess neither of us won the bet?" asked Olivia.

"Nope." Said Audrey.

"So then the bets off now?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Olivia.

"Because now, I can do this. Hey Heather? I have a crush on you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" asked Chris without any hesitation, sending his sisters into shock.

Heather was also shocked, but answered quickly. "Um, yeah sure." said Heather, smiling.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." Said Chris.

"Yeah. I am too." Said Heather as her teammates called her over and she left, elated.

"Um, what?" asked Olivia.

"You really thought I was going to knowingly let you win a bet about me dating someone?" asked Chris.

"Asshole." Said Olivia.

"Well to be fair you did try to make money off him." Said Scarlet.

"Alright, fair." Said Audrey.

Everyone hung out at the house until about 10 pm when they left.

Chris and the rest of the students went back to beacon and immediately retired to their rooms. The girls and Team (H)AZE fell asleep immediately, but Chris and Heather had a harder time.

Heather's mind just kept saying "I can't believe he asked me out!" while Chris' mind said "I can't Believe she agreed!"

Eventually they forced their mind to rest and fell asleep.

 **Alright Chapter 3 down. Sorry this took five months, but, well, life, two other stories, you know. Not a whole lot of free time, but no more waiting! … At least for this chapter… ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with chapter 4 of RWBY: The Phantom! Also, I'm not alone!**

 _GUESS WHO'S BACK!_

HELLO READERS!

 **That's right. Due to popular demand (mostly by real life friends) Shade and Velvet have returned!**

 _It is so nice to see you all again._

Yeah it is.

 **Good to see you too guys. Shall we move onto reviews?**

 _Yeah. Let's go!_

Review time!

 **DkTrper: Thank you for the compliment.** _It's always good to know that you enjoy our story._ Technically, it is actually The Burning Ruler's story. **Um, Shade? While that may be true, without you and Velvet, the story would not exist, so some of the story is actually yours.** You make a good point.

 **Nightmare 6-4: Thanks man! Good to know you enjoy my stories and yes. I AM back!** _We're here too now!_ Good to meet you!

 **That's all the reviews! Let's get this disclaimer out of the way and start the Chapter.**

 _ **You all know who owns who. Let's get this chapter started!**_

Chapter 4: A Date

The next day, Chris woke up to see his teammates already dressed.

"Morning." said Chris.

"About time!" said Audrey.

"Sorry. I uh… had some trouble sleeping last night." Said Chris, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Out of worry or excitement?" asked Olivia.

"Is it that obvious what was on my mind?" asked Chris.

"What else would it be about?" asked Scarlet.

"Good point, but I guess it was a mixture of both." Said Chris, getting up.

"Have you decided where you're going yet?" asked Scarlet.

"No. Not yet." Said Chris.

"Then it looks like I showed up at the right time." Said Allison from outside the door.

Olivia opened the door. "Hey Allison." Said Chris.

"Hey. So, you want an idea of where to take Heather on your date?" asked Allison.

"I am definitely not going to turn one down." Said Chris.

"Well, I happened to hear her talking about maybe enjoying dancing. Maybe you could take her to a club." Said Allison.

"That is actually not a bad idea Allison." Said Chris.

"Hey. You might be able to show off your moves." Said Audrey.

"You dance?" asked Allison.

"Sort of. Our dad danced and me and Audrey inherited a bit of his talent." Said Chris.

"Why not Olivia?" asked Allison.

"Well… um…" Chris turned to Olivia.

"Go ahead. They were going to find out eventually anyways." Said Olivia.

"Alright then. That's because she's adopted." Said Chris.

"Ah. That makes sense." Said Allison.

"So, do you know what club you're going to take her to?" asked Zachary, showing up.

"Hey Zak. Yeah, I got one in mind." Said Chris.

"Alright. Shall we go get some lunch?" asked Zak.

"Sure." Said Audrey, leaving with everyone.

When they all got to the cafeteria, they saw that everyone else was already there.

"Hi Chris." Said Heather, happily.

"Hi Heather." Said Chris, equally as happy.

"Your date is tonight isn't it?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah. I still don't know what he has planned. He said it was a surprise." Said Heather.

"I hope you enjoy it." Said Chris.

"Ah hello kids. How are you?" asked Shade, walking into the cafeteria.

"We're good. Thanks for having us for Thanksgiving yesterday." Said Heather.

"No problem. Happy to have you." Said Shade.

After a few more minutes of talking Shade checked the time to see it was almost time for the extra combat class to start. Team CAOS and Team HAZE finished eating quickly and left for the class.

They walked into the room to see that they were the last students to arrive. Weiss and Shade were already set up. They went to their seats and sat down.

"I wonder where-" Chris was cut off when Velvet walked in, dressed in a brown tank top and black shorts.

"There she is." Said Audrey.

"There's my beautiful wife." Said Shade, kissing her. Chris and his team along with Heather and her team heard Team JSMN and Team ROSE gasp.

"So that's his wife." Said the leader of Team JSMN.

"She's gorgeous. No wonder he marred her." Said the leader of Team ROSE.

"What was that?" asked Shade, not hearing what she had said.

"Nothing headmaster." Said the leader of Team ROSE.

"Hm. Alright. Shall we start class?" asked Shade.

"Yes headmaster." Said the students.

 **After class**

"Looks like those girls won't hit on our dad anymore." Said Audrey.

"Sure seems like it." Said Heather.

"Let's see… 5:00. How about we go get dinner then we can head out on our date. Sound good Heather?" asked Chris.

"Works for me." Said Heather, leaving for the cafeteria with Chris.

The rest of Team HAZE was about to go with them, until the remainder of Team CAOS pulled them away.

"I think we should give them some privacy." Said Scarlet.

"Hm. That's actually a good idea." Said Ethan, as they all left.

 **With Chris and Heather**

They ate quickly and left for the airships.

Even though she was smiling the whole way into town, Heather was clearly nervous about the date.

"You Ok Heather?" asked Chris.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. It is my first date." Said Heather.

"Don't worry about it. I'm nervous too." Said Chris.

Heather was shocked. "Well you hide it very well." Said Heather.

"Call it a gift." Said Chris.

"So, what are you worried about?" asked Heather.

"Worried that you may not like where we're heading, worried that the date will be boring for you and that you won't want a second date, stuff like that." Said Chris.

"Oh. That reminds me, where are we going?" asked Heather.

"Well, I thought we could go to a club." Said Chris.

"You're taking me dancing?!" asked Heather, excited.

"Yeah. Hope that's Ok." Said Chris.

"Of course! It's better than Ok! I LOVE dancing!" said Heather.

"Phew. That's a load off my chest." Said Chris.

"But, are you sure about that? You don't seem like the kind of boy that likes dancing. I want you to enjoy the date as well." Said Heather.

"Oh, believe me, my family is full of surprises." Said Chris.

"Really?" asked Heather.

"Yeah. For example, would you peg my dad as a singer?" asked Chris.

"Hm. Not really. He doesn't seem like one." Said Heather.

"Ok. Have you heard the song 'Angel With a Shotgun'?" Asked Chris.

"Of course! Who hasn't heard that song?" asked Heather.

"Well, that song is sung by my dad and played by his band." Said Chris.

"Wha… really? So that's where the band attire came from…" said Heather.

"Yeah. That is where it came from, and yes, really. So as far as dancing goes, as much of a surprise this might be, I actually love dancing. Just like the rest of my family." Said Chris.

"Thank god." said Heather.

"You don't seem very worried about this date anymore." Said Chris.

"Huh. You're right. I guess talking with you calmed me down a lot." Said Heather.

The airship landed and Chris and Heather started to walk towards Junior's bar.

They went to enter and the guard was about to stop them, but Shade showed up.

"Don't worry. They're with me." Said Shade.

"Oh. Alright. Come on in." said the guard letting them in.

"Thanks." Said Shade, going in with Chris and Heather.

"Were they going to try and stop us?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, probably. Junior has started to stop letting younger kids into his bar. I figured this was a date so I decided to give you a hand getting in. That and me and my band have gig here tonight." Said Shade.

"You know mom will be mad if she finds out that you helped me get in here." said Chris.

"See, that is the part where you don't tell her… please." Said Shade.

"Alright dad. I'll keep it quiet." Said Chris.

"Hey Shade!" said the rest of his band mates walking in.

"Hey guys. You ready?" asked Shade.

"Whenever you are." Said Sarah.

"Alright. Have fun you two." Said Shade, leaving.

"Hey. You're Shade's son aren't you?" asked Junior, looking at Chris.

"Yeah. You must be Junior." Said Chris.

"You heard about me then?" asked Junior.

"Yeah, a bit." Said Chris.

When Chris and Heather looked back up to the stage, they saw that the band was already set up.

Junior went up to the stage and took the mic briefly.

"Excuse me everyone. You may notice we have an actual band here today. We got a live performance by The Fighting Faunus tonight." Said Junior giving Shade the mic as the crowd was cheering.

Chris and Heather then stayed at the bar watching Shade and his band preform.

"Almost like were at a concert isn't it Chris?" asked Heather.

"Yeah it is." Said Chris as Shade and his band began playing a cover of "Shut up and Dance" by Walk the Moon as their last song of the evening. "Anyway. I took you out to dance." Said Chris standing up, and holding his hand out to Heather.

Heather got up and walked with Chris to the dance floor. They stayed there and danced for a few more songs when a slow song started. Chris gulped and turned to Heather. He held his hand out while blushing and said "May I have this dance?"

Heather smiled and put her hand in his. "Of course." Said Heather.

Once the slow song ended Chris and Heather went back to the bar to see Shade and his band members drinking.

"Hey Chris." Said Mercury.

"Hey Uncle Mercury. I'm surprised Aunt Yang didn't come with you." Said Chris.

"Oh, well our babysitter was busy so she had to stay home with the kid." Said Mercury.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Shade, as he got a call on his cell phone. "Oh. I gotta take this. Just a second." Said Shade, answering his phone.

"Hey Weiss. What's up?" asked Shade. They heard Weiss sniffling on the other end, but from the way she was speaking combined with the happy tone, made it seem like she wasn't particularly sad.

"Really?" asked Shade, shocked. There was some more chatter. "So, what do you plan on doing?" asked Shade.

After some more chatter Shade became surprised. "Woah. Hold on. Think about this for a sec. Are you sure?" Asked Shade. There was some chatter before Shade said "Alright. Just remember, you asked me to." Said Shade, hanging up and chuckling.

"What's up dad?" asked Chris.

"Turns out the minister that married Blake and Weiss wasn't actually ordained, so technically their marriage isn't official as of right now." Said Shade, smiling.

"Wha-" asked Sarah.

"I know. So, they asked me to perform a new ceremony, seeing as I got ordained to perform Kami and Lilian's." Said Shade, smiling.

"Oh god. That's going to be interesting. Looking forward to that ceremony." Said Sun.

"You should be." Said Shade, smirking. "Wow. I am going to be the minister at the wedding between two of my ex-girlfriends. There's a sentence I never thought I would say." Said Shade.

They looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Getting pretty late. Maybe we should call it good and head back to beacon now." Said Chris.

"Yeah. Good idea." Said Heather as she left the club with Chris.

They boarded an airship and went back to beacon. They walked hand in hand until they got to Heather's dorm room. "Alright. This is my stop." Said Heather.

"Yep." Said Chris.

Heather started to get nervous. "So um, I… had a lot of fun tonight Chris." She said. 'I hope he kisses me.' She thought.

"Yeah. I did too Heather." Said Chris, also starting to get nervous. 'Should I kiss her or not?' Chris asked himself. 'Ok Chris, if you're going to, you need to do it now, before it's too late. No turning back now.' He thought as he started to lean in.

Heather almost jumped for joy, but she managed to stay standing still as she started to lean in as well.

Chris and Heather's lips met. Heather was surprised at how soft and gentle the kiss was. Being her first kiss, she started to feel her heart flutter. She was surprised that so much emotion could be conveyed in a kiss. Her nervousness was quickly replaced with happiness. She could feel Chris' hands on her back, pulling her closer, taking the kiss deeper. She was surprised at first but eventually kissed back, just as passionately. Chris gave her lips a tentative lick as if to test the waters. Heather was shocked at how forward he was being, but she didn't necessarily mind. She opened her mouth in response and they started to explore each other's mouths.

'He tastes so good.' Thought Heather.

'This is amazing.' Thought Chris.

Not long after, Chris and Heather pulled apart, a strand of saliva stretching between their mouths. Despite the kiss only lasting about twenty seconds, they were both completely out of breath. Chris started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry if I was a bit too forward." Said Chris, still a bit embarrassed.

However, Heather was still smiling widely. "Don't be sorry. You weren't too forward." Said Heather.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" asked Chris.

"For sure. Goodnight." Said Heather as she entered her dorm. Chris then walked to his dorm room and got into bed, beyond happy.

"So, how was the date bro?" asked Olivia as she revealed that everyone was still awake.

"Wha… you're all still awake?" asked Chris.

"Of course. We need details." Said Audrey.

"Well, we kissed." Said Chris.

"Yeah. We know. Olivia told us." Said Scarlet.

"How did she know?" asked Chris.

"My semblance is very useful for moving around without making noise. Thank god people don't look up often. By the way, I don't think what you two just did could be classified as just a kiss." Said Olivia.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"That was a full blown make out session." Said Olivia.

Chris thought for a second and realized that Olivia was right. "Alright fine." Said Chris. "What do you want to know about it?"

"Um… EVERY LAST DETAIL!" said Audrey.

"Ok. Ask Heather. She'll be able to give you a more thorough description." Said Chris.

"What do you mean?" asked Scarlet.

"See. If I was talking with guys, I would say that we kissed, they would ask 'Tongue?', I would answer 'Yes.', and that would be it." Explained Chris.

"That's it?" asked Olivia.

"That's the difference between men and women." Said Chris.

"There is now way that's true." Said Audrey.

"It is." Said Chris.

"Prove it." Said Scarlet

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired right now." Said Chris laying down.

The girls decided to set their curiosity aside until tomorrow and go to sleep. It didn't take long for them to get to sleep. It also wasn't hard for Chris to get to sleep, but Heather couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Every second of it was amazing for her.

"That was so amazing." Said Heather, talking to herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Chris' lips on hers.

"Was that really his first kiss? No… there's no way I'm the first girl he's kissed. No one is that good on their first kiss." Said Heather.

However, upon saying that, Heather realized that if she was right, that means that Chris had had another girlfriend before her, and that they had kissed. She didn't even know if she was right, but the thought of him kissing another girl, no matter how long ago it was, upset her. Him whispering sweet nothings to another girl as they sat together, arm in arm.

Heather could feel herself becoming more and more upset as she thought more and more. "Why does this bother me so much? I don't even know if he had a girlfriend before me." Said Heather. "Maybe I'll ask him about it tomorrow." said Heather, falling asleep.

 **The next day**

Chris woke up early. He showered and got dressed quickly. After he got ready he got a message from Heather, asking him to meet her on the roof. He left for the roof to see Heather waiting there for him.

"Hey Heather!" Said Chris, happy to see her.

"Hi Chris!" said Heather, just as happy.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Chris, sitting down with her.

"Um, well… Last night. I had trouble getting to sleep. I kept thinking about the kiss. I wanted to ask you something." Said Heather.

"Alright. What's up?" asked Chris.

"Um… well… did you ever have a girlfriend before me?" asked Heather.

"Actually, I didn't." said Chris, seriously.

"Ok. Maybe I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight." Said Heather.

"The thought of me having a girlfriend before you bothered you that much?" asked Chris.

"Um… kind of." Said Heather.

"You don't need to worry about that at all Heather." Said Chris.

"That means a lot to me Chris." Said Heather, smiling, before realizing something.

"Wait, hang on a second. 'A girlfriend before me…' you said that right?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, why?" asked Chris.

"So, that means that you think of me as your girlfriend?" asked Heather.

"Um… if that's Ok with you." Said Chris.

"Of course. It's better than Ok with me." said Heather, embracing Chris.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Said Scarlet, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh. Hi Scarlet." Said Heather.

"Hey Heather. We got Ethan and Zak over. Wanna prove us wrong now?" asked Scarlet.

"Sure." Said Chris, standing up.

Scarlet left and Heather asked Chris "Prove what now?"

"Well, Olivia saw us kiss last night. They asked me for everything about it, but I told them I wouldn't know enough about it, mostly because guys don't focus too much on the various aspects of the kiss, so I'm going to prove it too them." Said Chris.

"Oh, alright. So I should expect a visit soon then?" asked Heather.

"Probably. See you later." Said Chris, leaving, but not before kissing Heather quickly.

When Chris got back to the dorm, he saw Ethan and Zak there.

"Hey guys." Said Chris, walking in.

"Hey Chris. What did you need from us?" asked Ethan.

"I don't need something from you. I just need your help to prove something to these three." Explained Chris, pointing to his sisters and Scarlet.

"Ok. What?" asked Zak.

"Well, I kissed Heather last night." Said Chris.

Ethan looked over to Chris and asked "Tongue?"

"Yeah." Said Chris, smiling.

"Nice." said Zak.

Chris then turned to the other three. "I told you. That was the whole conversation between three guys regarding a kiss." Said Chris.

"How can guys be so uninterested?" asked Olivia.

"Anyways, I imagine you have some questions about it, Heather should still be on the roof. Off you go." Said Chris, as the girls ran off to the roof.

"They really thought guys would have more of a conversation than that?" asked Zak.

"Apparently so." Said Ethan.

"I will never understand women." Said Chris.

"Seems like you understood Heather pretty well last night." Said Ethan.

"Ok. MOST women." said Chris.

"Men never will fully understand women. That is just an undisputed fact of life." Said Zak.

"You know it." Said Chris, leaving for the cafeteria with Ethan and Zak.

 **There we go everyone! There we have Chapter 4 of RWBY: The Phantom.**

Don't you think you could have excluded the part where I helped Chris get into a club?

 **Hm, yeah. Velvet didn't take that too well.**

Yeah I know. She isn't even here anymore.

 **Yeah. Well, go find her. You need to fix this. I can sign off alone.**

Thanks. *Shade leaves*

 **Well, remember to let me know what you thought of Shade and Velvet's return, as well as what you thought of this chapter, and I hope to see you in the next chapter of RWBY: The Phantom. Goodbye!**


End file.
